AMX-109 Kapool
The AMX-109 Kapool (colloquially referred to as "Ball" by both sides, but bearing no relationship to the RB-79 Ball of the Universal Century) is a mobile suit from the Correct Century timeline. It is the successor of the AMX-109 Capule from ''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ''. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Kapool was developed to replace Axis' MSM-03C Hygogg and the AMX-109 Capule. It follows the footsteps of the Hygogg as an amphibious mobile suit, but is also capable of operating in space. Covered by two layers of Gundarium Alloy, it is highly resistant to attacks. By tucking its claws, pointing its feet backwards, and transforming the body into a spherical shape, it can achieve maximized underwater capabilities. Armaments ;*Laser Beam :A beam cannon located in the position of the mono-eye, thus nicknamed "beam eye." It has a relatively low power output, but its high enough to destroy the MS main camera; so, when it fires, the sensor would be covered by a protective filter. ;*8-tube Missile Launcher :Each element of this 8-tube missile launcher can house several missiles. Due to the problems of a precise guide, they can be used only for ballistic attacks, hitting an area in the range of about 30 km. ;*Sonic Blast :The Sonic Blast could be considered a kind of mega particle cannon. Because of the seawater stored in the Kapool's double-layered armor being used in its cooling system, and with the Kapool having enough generator output to drive high-output beam weapons even on land, this resulted in the Sonic Blast being a formidable weapon. ;*Iron Nail :These melee weapons consist of three large claws per hand, plus two small claws on the palm. Internally, there is a movable frame-structure, which allows enough strength to cut off an enemy mobile suit's armor plates. Outside of battle, these claws would serve as good digging tools, at the Militia's excavation sites. ;*3-barrel Machine Cannon :Mounted on both forearms, are a pair of 3-barrel machine cannons. They fire physical rounds at a rapid rate and possess enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. However their effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. ;*Anti-Aircraft Cannon :A long range artillery cannon, used by the Militia to assault enemies from afar. For convenience of transport, the cannon could be mounted on a flatbed trailer, and towed by either a truck or mobile suit. ;*Gundam Hammer :A weapon borrowed from the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, the Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. It was used to give the MS using it a ranged melee weapon. The MS could either throw or swing the Hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. Because the Kapool lacked normal manipulator hands, the Hammer's chain would have to be tied to the arm for use. History As the war with the Moonrace begins in CC 2345 on Earth's North Ameria continent, Inglessa ruler Guin Sard Lineford directs miner Sid Munzer to search the Mountain Cycle region for mobile suits. His search yields the AMX-109 Kapool, which becomes the first mobile suit used in mass numbers by the Inglessa Militia. Though the Kapool's ammunition is no match for advanced Moonrace mobile suits like the JMA-0530 WaDom, it is extremely effective against smaller mobile suits like the MRC-U11D WaD. Later, as the spaceship Willgem travels across the ocean in its journey to the Moon, pilot Sochie Heim discovers that the Kapool is actually designed for underwater combat. Variants *AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom Gallery Kapool.jpg|Kapool (from Gundam Perfect File) AMX-109 Kapool.jpg|Inglessa Militia's customized Kapool handling construction duties (from ∀ Gundam TV series) kapool-hammer.jpg|Kapool vs. Mahiroo (∀ Gundam) Kapool-wad-hug.gif extreme 2 Kapool.png|Kapool in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 LH2 Kapool.png|SD Kappol: artwork for Lost Heroes 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd AMX-109 Kapool.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Turn A Gundam v5 _I05_080.jpg|Kapool as seen on Turn A Gundam (Manga) Kapool-MY7c1pR.jpg|First uncovered Kapool-lnMiS3w.jpg|Transported by train TurnA-KNAGxlc.jpg|Disguised as a hut Gunpla OldMobileKapool.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-109 Mobile Kapool (1999): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_amx-109_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii AMX-109 Kapool (2010): package front view Robot Damashii AMX-109 Kapool.jpg|Robot Damashii AMX-109 Kapool (2010): product sample for magazine promotion Notes and Trivia References Kapool 1.jpg|Kapool: detailed line arts -109 Kapool - Summary.jpg|Kapool: information from ∀ Gundam Memorial Turn A Gundam The Memory of the First Wind Vol.2 031.jpg External links *AMX-109 Kapool on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-109 カプル